Screwed up
by VanMontgomery
Summary: Follow 4 WWE Superstars in the journey of life. OCxJohn, AshleyxRandy
1. The Start

**Screwed Up**

Disclaimer:I don't own any one in this story except for Ella Brooks, she comes in later.  
Summary: Follow the life of these 4 WWE Superstars in the journey of life.  
Thoughts in_ italics_

* * *

She just walked out of the Diva's locker room and she began her search for her boyfriend of a year , The Legend Killer.

The blonde diva walked happily down the hall until she suddenly collided with a muscular chest , causing her to fall back on her butt.

" I'm so sorry." he said as he helped her up.

"John, it was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going ."the self-proclaimed Dirty Diva explained.

He couldn't help but stare at her outfit, see John had had a huge crush on the blonde for awhile, but missed his chance. Ashley wore a blue torn v-neck belly shirt with matching booty shortz and black wrestling boots, her hair was down in curls and her bangs were to the side.

"So where are you going ?" John asked sweetly .

" Actually I'm looking for Randy, have you seen him ?" she asked as she played with her hair.

John cringed at the sound of his name, even though Randy was his best friend he wanted Ashley to be his girl.  
" Oh, um, yea, he's in his locker room." John said.

Ashley replied" Ok, thanks, I'll see you later." she smiled and proceeded down the hallway.

_ Dammit Orton, why do you have to love her _though John.

Ashley continued her search, until a door swung open and out came Randy, himself.

Ashley smiled" Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere, Butthead." she finished with a giggle.

Randy couldn't help but chuckle " Same here, ass wipe, where have you been? "

Her jaw dropped in fake astonishment " I was looking for you, I missed my Legend Killer" she said in a seductive voice as she stepped closer, running a finger down his bare chest.

Randy gulped " Oh, hav-have you ?" he stuttered as she got closer.

She leaned up, their lips centimeters apart and whispered " Oh yes, I always miss my Legend Killer."

He couldn't take it anymore and plunged his lips against hers in a Hot kiss, like many others.

Later on as Ashley read her magazine in their locker room, Randy was stretching, getting ready for his big match. Ashley had already had her match and had changed into one of Randy's Legacy shirts with skinny jeans and high heels.

Ashley looked up from the article she was reading and said " Babe, you're going to kick Triple H's ass, no doubt. And if some how you get into trouble you have Cody, Ted and me to help you. "

Randy paced the floor and replied " Yeah, true… wait Ash you're not going out there, I don't want you to get hurt. "He stopped and looked at her.

" But I want to help and I'm not going to get hurt , I've helped you before." she stated as she flipped through the book.

" I know, but I don't want you to go out there, understand ?" he asked with authority.

Ashley looked up at him when she noticed the seriousness in his voice and said "Of course, If you don't want me out there, I won't be." she looked back at her magazine.

**Later on after the match**

"Baby Congratulations you won!!" Ashley squealed as she hugged his sweaty body,

Randy replied " thanks, Sweetie."

" Yeah, Congratulations man, that was a hell of a match." John stated as he patted him on the back.

Randy nodded in appreciation, then Ashley announced " Come on guys lets hit the clubs for a celebration!"

Everyone agreed and headed back to get ready, Randy swung the WWE belt over his shoulder, then took her hand and lead her to the locker room to get changed and ready for a night of partying!!

* * *

Plz Review, the story will get better, don't worry ; XD


	2. Ella!

**Screwed Up**

* * *

" As I was saying I couldn't believe she did that to him, I mean really-" she was about to finish her sentence when she heard someone yell her name and that's when she saw a very familiar face.

Ashley squealed "Oh My God, Ella!!!" She ran into a big hug from the tall brunette_._

_ Oh God not her!_ Randy thought to himself as he sipped his coffee.

Ella asked " Ash, How have you been? Are you dating any-…." she trailed off when she noticed Randy standing behind Ashley.

Then stated "Oh No, don't tell me you're dating Fat Head." as she crossed her arms in disgust.

" Ella, be nice, But yeah, we've been together for a year and a half." Ashley replied as Randy gently hooked an arm around her and pulled her back into his chest.

Ella stared at Randy and simply said " Orton."

Randy raised his eyebrows and retorted " Brooks."

Ashley sensed the tension and decided to change the subject " So El' what are you doing in Florida?"

Ella's eyes lit up and she exclaimed " I'm a new WWE DIVA!!!"

Ashley replied with a huge smile "No Way!!! That's Awesome!!"

Ella explained " Yeah, well actually I have to go see Mr. McMahon now, to tie up some loose ends, I'll call you later."

Ashley nodded, " Bye, Sweetie; See ya Thunder Thighs." Ella stated with a giggle as she walked away.

Randy muttered " Oh Boy, here we go."

Ashley looked up at him with innocent eyes and leaned upward on her tip toes and whispered as she kissed his jaw up to his lips  
" I like you're thighs, they push me harder against the bed if you know what I mean."

And with that dirty comment she strutted down the side walk in her jean daisy dukes, that drove Randy crazy . Randy stood there for a minute taking in the comment she had gave him, he then jogged up behind her, placing an arm around he waist.

**Meanwhile**

Ella's POV:

"Thank you again Mr. McMahon." I said again politely.

I exited the office and fixed my skirt, from when I was sitting. As soon as I looked back up a noticed a MAJOR Hottie, he walked out of the locker room with a couple of other guys , laughing and then he looked in my direction and flashed a beautiful smile, that made me go weak at the knees. I smiled back then made my way to my car, I couldn't wait to call Ash.

John's POV:

I knocked on the door and soon enough I heard Randy's voice " Come in."

I quickly walked in with a sigh and started to pace.

"Ok, dude what was so important that you need to tell me, that interrupted my shower with Ashley." Randy retorted breaking the silence.

I stammered " Oh um, well, I saw this girl, she was gorgeous!"

Randy looked at me with an annoyed look " That's what you had to tell me? Do you kno-" just then Ashley walked out of the bathroom in dark green gym short shortz and a white cami.

_Damn she's Hot _I thought to myself,

Ashley asked " Hun, whose here- Oh hey John." she flashed a smile before putting some clothes in her bag. I nodded and smiled weakly,

"So, what do you want me to do?" Randy asked as he sat back against the head board, Ashley grabbed a magazine and crawled onto the bed with Randy taking a seat right next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer .

I replied " I didn't know if you knew anything about a new girl."

Randy thought a minute then said " I don't dude, Are you sure she wasn't Stephanie?" he asked curiously as he played with a strand of Ashley's hair,

I chuckled " It defiantly wasn't Steph, this girl looked like a model, Ash do you know anything about a new diva?"

She looked up from her Magazine and replied "Well my one friend Ella, she's-" Ashley was interrupted by Randy's laughter,

He then commented " Babe, I highly doubt he's talking about Ella."

Ashley raised her eyebrows and then couldn't help but smile.

I just shrugged the suggestion off and then my cell phone rang, after my phone call with Shane McMahon I had a signing to do. So I said my good bye's to Ashley and Randy and made my way to the signing, with that beautiful brunette stuck in my mind.

No one's POV: Later that day (12:00pm)

"He was perfect, Ash. Muscular, buzz cut, Ugh, he was hot!!" Ella explained over the phone as she walked down the hall to her hotel room.

Ashley replied " El' I don't know what to tell you, maybe you'll see him again, you said he had to be a wrestler."

"I know, but I want to see him now!" she playfully whined.

"Anyway, why don't you come over, so we can catch up on things, it could be like a slumber party?" Ashley asked with a giggle.

Ella stated " Yeah, sounds cool, I'll be over later, let's say about 7:00."

Ashley finished "Yay, alright I'll see ya later, love you." Ella said the same and they both hung up,

Later they had their slumber party and made Randy go over to John's room and neither John nor Ella knew they were talking about each other,

So will they meet again? Only fate knows.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. =D (plz review)


	3. Happy Birthday Ash!

**Screwed Up**

* * *

**Ella's POV:**

"Ash, I don't feel like going" I whined while I sat on her bed as she searched through her suitcase.

She turned around and stated " It's my birthday, you're going."

"Bitch" I muttered as I flipped through a magazine.

she replied "I heard that."

" You were suppose to." I finished with a giggle, then the door swung open and in walked the biggest Jackass ever. "Ewwww," I said as he walked in, setting his keys on the table.

"What?" He then asked .

"You, you're just gross." I laughed.

" You know what- '' Ashley then chimed in "Oook, um Randy what do you think of this dress." she held up a short red v-neck with lace.

"Yeah, I like that it, you look really sexy in that one," He stated with a smirk,

Ashley replied with a girly grin "Aww, that deserves a kiss." she leaned up and planted her lips fully on his.

I then retorted "Eww, you have company, don't you guys have any manners?" I returned to my magazine with disgust.

Randy spat back "That's weird I was going to ask you the same thing." he finished with a smirk as he walked into the bathroom.

Before I could say anything, Ashley asked "So have you seen Prince Charming?" she let out a giggle at the comment.

Randy then chimed in from the bathroom " Yeah, How is this mystery man ?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and say " No, I haven't' seen him, which sucks. All this old guys at the arena always ask me out." Both of them of course laughed at my confession.

Ashley some how controlled her laughter and said "Ok, anyway what are you going to wear to the club ?"

" Probably jeans and a shirt of some sort." I said honestly.

"Oh no, you're wearing something nice, it's my birthday for God's sake. Come on, we're going shopping." she grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed.

"Auughhh, ..I hate you." I stated.

"No you don't, Rands, We're going shopping. Do you want anything?" She walked into the bathroom , then I heard giggling and no one was talking, I really don't want to picture what they were doing.

"Ashely, Move your ass!!" When she walked out ,her lipstick was smeared across her lips to her jaw.

"Ash,…" I point to my lips, she wiped away the red make-up and continued to the door. We made our way to the mall where all hell broke loose. She had me trying on every piece of clothing in those stores.

**No one's POV: **

Meanwhile, Randy and John were also shopping, John had to pick up his gift for Ashley and Randy decided to tag along.

"So, What did ya get Ash?" John asked.

A wide grin slipped onto Randy's face, he replied "It's a surprise I can't tell you."

"Dude com on." John begged.

"No, you'll find out later, ok ?" Randy responded, with a laugh.

"Fine." John finished, before entering the Motocross store.

Later that night at the club they rented out for Ashley's party, the club was filled with their closest friends and co-workers.

" Come on Ash, right in here." Maria explained as she led the blindfolded Diva into the room. Ashley thought that they were just going to a club for her birthday.

She took the blind fold off of her and that's when everyone yelled "Surprise!!"

Ashley's jaw dropped and she exclaimed " Oh My God, Guys you're so Awesome thank you!"

She ran over hugging her ''girlfriends'' and then she walked over to Randy and asked "Is this why you were so secretive?" she kissed his jaw-line.

Randy replied " Yeah, it is, I just wanted it to be a surprise." he looked down at her with a sweet smile.

Ashley spotted Ella and wanted to introduce her to one of her closest guy friends,

"Ella, Come here." Ashley waved the brunette over, then pulled John over also, as soon as their eyes meet they were dumbfounded, John's jaw dropped slightly and Ella's eyes grew wide.

Ashley spoke "John this is Ella, a new WWE Diva and Ella this is John, one of my BBF's" She finished with a giggle. Both Ella and John shook hands.

Then Ashley said "Ok, well you two get to know each other , I have a Legend Killer to take care of… Ohhh Randall." She sang as she walked over to the tan superstar.

"She's crazy." John commented with a chuckle.

" Yeah, she's a few fries short of a happy meal, but you a got to love her, Randy seems to." Ella added as they watched the blonde Diva.

They talked until Randy announced "Ok, Cake and present Time!!" Ashley clapped her hands and followed Randy over to the table, where a huge cake sat with presents all around.

After opening all her presents the Dirty Diva's attention was brought upon a pair of car keys, that John had given her.

Ashley asked innocently "Johnny, what's this ?" John pointed behind her to a dark blue sheet that was covering something, Ashley walked over and removed the sheet with a squeal, as she discovered a neon green dirt bike.

"John, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You !!" She jumped onto him and luckily he caught her in a hug.

Randy commented sarcastically "Yeah, thanks a lot John."

"Well, she deserves it, she's been good." John protested with a smile.

Randy then said " Ash, baby, I need to give my last gift." Ashley smiled and nodded, her eyes then widened as he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box.

"Ashley, you mean everything to me and I don't want to go another day without being able to call you my wife, So I ask you Ashley Marie Massaro, Will you marry me ?" Randy said.

As he open the box to reveal an 18 karat square cut diamond ring, tears weld in her eyes and she nodded her head vigorously, Randy slipped the ring onto her finger, then met her lips in a passionate kiss. John couldn't believe it, Ashley was almost officially off the limits.

After the party was over, John and Ella walked out together, "So, I guess I'll see you around." Ella said as she slowly walked to her car.

John replied "Um, yeah,… Can I get your number?" Ella smiled and nodded, she took his phone and programmed her number in, John did the same, then they handed back their phones.

"So I guess I'll text you later, Cowboy." She said as she slipped into her car and revved the engine, they both waved goodbye and Randy was left to carry his drunken fiancé to the car.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it, make sure to review and check out my other stories, =D


	4. Hidden jealously

**Screwed Up**

* * *

A week later Ashley, Maria and Ella sat in the living room of Ashley and Randy's condo, both Ashley and Maria were looking through bridal magazines while Ella secretly texted.

"Here ya go Ash, that dress would look awesome!" Maria said as she pointed to the book they both were looking through.

Ashley replied "Wow, Ria, your right, that dress is beautiful!" Ashley glanced across the coffee table at Ella, who was grinning ear to ear as she looked down at her at&t blackberry.

"El' who are you texting?" Ashley asked with suspicion.

"Oh, um….No one." Ella replied nervously.

"Maria you get the phone, I got Ella." Ashley stated before she playfully wrestled the brunette on the couch, as Maria snatched the phone and began to read off the text message.

"Thanks for going with me last night, I had a great time….It's from John." Maria said as she looked at the message.

Ashley looked down at Ella with a wide smile as she straddled her waist then asked " Why didn't you tell me you were dating John?"

"1. Because it isn't your business and 2. We're not dating, we're just friends." The new diva retorted.

"Yeah right, Who can be ''Just Friends'' with John Cena, he's HOT!" Maria chimed in.

"Well Ashley has seemed to be doing just fine with being just friends with him." Ella reasoned with attitude.

"Well that's because Ashley and John use to Boink each other." Maria informed.

Ella looked with astonishment up at the short blonde and asked "What?!"

"We didn't just have sex, we were together for awhile, like 2 years. He's my Best Bud." Ashley explained.

Ella then asked "How come I didn't know about this and why did you guys break up ?"

Ashley replied "Well, you disappeared off the face of the earth and I couldn't contact you-, Ya know what, it doesn't matter. Ok? It was a long time ago ; If I give you a kiss will you forgive me?"

Ella smiled and stated "Yeah, come 'er Bitch."

And Ella gave Ashley a soft kiss just as the door opened and in walked Randy, John and Chris. All the guys stopped and stared at the sight of the two girls kissing, and that's when Chris piped up "Dude, this is why I love your place. Ashley isn't afraid to get freaky with her girlfriends."

Randy retorted with a slight smile "Hey, that's my wife your talking about."

Ashley jumped off Ella and walked into the kitchen as Randy and the guys put some groceries away.

"Hey Boys, how was the store ?" she asked cheerfully.

"Swamped!" John replied rolling his eyes as he placed some beer in the fridge.

Ashley sat up on the counter when Ella and Maria came in. John's eyes lit up as soon as he noticed Ella, Ashley caught on to the affection.

"So what are you guys going to before the game starts ?" Ashley asked with curiosity.

"Video Games !!" Chris yelled with excitement as he ran into the living room.

Ashley shook her head with a giggle "I want to go shopping, Ria, Ella wanna go ?" Both Divas nodded.

Ashley went into their bedroom in search of her purse. Randy snuck in the bedroom to steal a little "affection" from his fiancé.

While the Orton's messed around in the bedroom and Maria joined Chris in the living room, Ella walked over and started a conversation with the Massachusetts native.

"So thanks again for last night." She said sheepishly.

"It's no prob' I had fun, and I'm pretty sure we'll be spending more time together since the Orton's are getting ready for the wedding." He said with a little bit of bitterness at the end, but luckily Ella didn't notice.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing ?" The tall brunette asked with a smile.

"It's defiantly a good thing." He replied with a dimple-showing smile.

Before the conversation could continue Ashley came sprinting from the hallway giggling with Randy running right behind her. He caught her up into his strong arms kissing her on the cheek before setting her down again.

"Ookay, Everyone ready to go?" Ashley asked through giggles, fixing her skirt, as Randy kept pushing it up when his hands roamed up her thighs.

"Alright then lets go, Bye Babe." She continued turning her head to the side to kiss him fully on the lips while prying his hands from her thighs.

"Have Fun, Sexy." Randy called out, then he swung his hand forward giving her ass a hard slap, all Ashley could do was giggle, Ella opened her mouth to say something but Ashley pulled her out before anything could comer out.

As they all piled into Ashley's Nissan Cube (Look it up! Its so cute!) Ashley turned to Ella.

"So, it looks like you're getting cozy with Cena." Ashley commented as she slid on her sunglasses.

"Like I said before, mind your own business!" Ella retorted.

"Would you go out with him?" Mara chimed in from the back seat.

"I don't know. Just shut up about it!" Ella continued. The car was silent except for the occasionally giggles and the radio.

The girls arrived back around 7:30, all with bags in hand laughing and joking. "I Bring PIZZA!!" Ashley shouted as soon as she entered the door.

As soon as she set the food down 3 very hungry wrestlers came running into the kitchen , tearing into the cheesy meal with greed, not even getting a plate. Maria and Ella were astonished, but Ashley never flinched.

"Ash' how do you deal with this?" Maria and Ella asked.

"What? This? It's easy. I doesn't bother me, I love each of then." Ashley answered giving Randy and John a kiss on the cheek.

After a long night of Beer, Football and Food everyone was pretty tired. Chris took Maria home and to Ella's surprise John asked her if she wanted a ride home and of course she excepted. Ashley winked at her as Ella walked out with John right behind her. All the way to her apartment they fought over what music to listen to either rap, punk or country.

"Thanks for driving me home." Ella stated through giggles.

"Oh, It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow. We have a early flight to Toronto." John replied. Ella nodded and they both said goodnight, both anxious to see one another tomorrow.

Now back at the Orton's the party was just getting started as Randy pushed Ashley against the wall, his lips connected with hers. The room became very hot just as they both showed each other how much they loved each other.

**John's POV:**

I parked in front of the airport, exhausted. It seemed that no matter how much sleep I got I was always tired, every time I laid down to go to sleep I would see Ashley, imaging the time we spent together and worst of all imaging her in that white dress about to marry some one other than me. And I like Ella, I like her a lot ,But for right now I have to admit she's pretty much my distraction from Ash.

I walked through the double doors and my stomach instantly churned as my eye caught sight of the blonde holding tightly onto the tall male I recognized all to well. I had to remember Ella would be here to distract me. That's what I needed, a Distraction.

After about a half hour of restricting myself from falling into those deep green eyes and that beautiful childish grin. She showed up.

"Ella where the hell have you been?" Randy announced.

"Oh Shut Up Orton! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" The sassy brunette retorted pulling her hood farther up.

Randy snorted and lifted his hand to start a huge argument but Ash stopped him and as always was the mediator between people.

"El' why are you so late and you look like you have a hang over?" Ashley asked.

"I went to a party last night after I got home, Evan called me and picked me up. What's it to you?" Ella spat out with bitterness.

"Oh, Nothing." Ashley sighed. She then walked back up, taking her place next to Randy.

Why was Ella at a party? I dropped her off last night and she seemed pretty tired. We all boarded the plane and to my surprise I was seated with Ash and Randy, because there was three seats in a row which was normal, but I never sat next to Ash and Randy, well I guess it will be more difficult to ignore her then I thought.

Randy plopped down into the seat with a thud and she gracefully skipped across the aisle and into the seat. I got the window, she was in the middle and Randy was on the outside. She said a few words to Randy then turned her head to me with a wide eyes.

"So, what's up Johnny?" She asked. I couldn't help but smile,

"Nothing much, what about you?" I replied.

"STRESSED!" She breathed out heavily.

"Why?" I asked scrunching my brow.

" The wedding. Me and Randy just have so much to do." she answered, Randy placed a hand on her thigh as he heard his name. Here we go, the whole time we're on the plane I'll bet he is just going to have his hands all over her, Stop John, it doesn't matter anymore.

Half way through our conversation my mind started to wonder into the future and what Ashley and our relationship would be like after the wedding, I guess I started to spiral into depression cause Ashley kept ask'n what was the matter, I shook my head trying to deny her but she knew me all to well.

She placed her other earphone in my ear, turning it up as the song started, the popular hit by Jason Derulo Whatcha say echoed through the speakers as she began to lip-sync the girls voice dancing along with the beat, I couldn't help but laugh, cause she couldn't dance but she always looked so damn cute when she tried. I joined in, singing along as we laughed and danced.

**Ella's POV:**

Look at then laughing and dancing like freak' in douche bags, I mean how funny can she be? He should be laughing with me, he's been spending his time with me. Ugh, why am I acting like this? I 'm hot I don't need him, it's whatever.

I know a few WWe superstars who would give anything to be invited to my hotel room. I I'll show him, I pulled out my phone and texted a very naughty invite to a certain Rated-R Superstar.

**

* * *

****Guys I am So SORRY!! Thank you soo much reviews and adding my stories to your fav's and alerts. =D. I will be updating more, especially to Orton's Nympho! Lol, anyway hope you enjoyed, again feel free to review, suggest and request, Love ya, **


	5. WTF!

**Screwed Up **

**Strong Language at end! And this story from now on is joined with writer wwerockz**

* * *

My muscles ached as I stretched, I mentally cursed myself for spending that extra hour at the gym.

I turned the corner onto catering and my day instantly lit up. My favorite blonde stood by the table searching for a snack, I tip-toed behind her and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess Who?" I said.

"Snitsky" she asked through giggles.

I busted out laughing "Very Funny." I replied before spinning her around to face me.

"JOHNNY!" She squealed and leaped onto me in a hug. The smell of her was so intoxicating, I closed my eyes getting lost in her, when a deep voice interrupted.

"Hey Cena, you better watch your hands." Randy humorously threatened. She hopped down and straightened her shirt with a smile

" Don't worry Rands we weren't doing anything." She reassured wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his lips, I wish that was me.

What?! No you like Ella remember.

Ash' got some grapes from the table and giggled when I went to grab them from her. We were all laughing when she playfully ran around the room when I chased her, that's when they walked in. We all stopped and stared with wide eyes, there Ella stood with the scum of the earth Edge or Adam Copeland. Ashley approached them.

" Um hey Ella." Ashley greeted politely, one thing about Ash' was that she was always calm in a stress situation, I guess that's one reason her and Randy are together, it's because he tends to over react.

"Hey." Ella replied.

"I've called you like a hundred times, how come you haven't answered?" Ashley then asked.

"Well I haven't really had time, we've been busy, if you know what I mean." Ella giggled looking up Edge as he put an arm around her.

A sick taste rose into my mouth as soon as they mentioned it, Ashley slightly cringed and Randy spit his coffee.

"Oh, um, ok. So are you two together?" She then asked with an uneasy smile.

They both snickered and nodded.

"Oh, well that's good." Ashley forced out.

I signaled Randy to go get Ash , I didn't like they way Edge was looking at her right now, I don't think Randy did either.

"Oookay, Baby Doll lets head back to the hotel, we still have to pack for the flight tonight." Ashley nodded and said bye to Them and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was just me and them in the room, everyone else was gone.

" Ella I need to speak with you Alone." I stressed.

She went to protest but Edge whispered something in her ear and slapped her butt before he slithered out like the snake he is.

I scrunched my brow "What the Hell?!"

"Oh, please John don't act so surprised." she replied acidly. What was going on?

" What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." I protested confused.

" John you truly are pathetic." She stated as she patted my shoulder before strutting out the door. WTF?

**Randy's POV**:

I watched her as she fiddled with the rumpled sheets of the bed. Ever since we left the arena she was quiet. I set some clothes down on the chair and crawled onto the bed behind her. I sat up on my knees and placed my hands on her shoulders and gently began to massage. She moaned as I rubbed her tense muscles. I kissed my way up her ear.

" What is it, Beautiful?" I asked softly. She leaned her head back against my shoulder

" I don't know what to do, she is going to hurt herself and John, he really likes her, I can tell. But she had to go and play her games." She explained with a sigh. I nodded

"Baby, you can't fix everything, you know. Things just have to work themselves out sometimes." I stated truthfully.

She then looked up at me with the most apologetic eyes, I looked back with confused eyes.

" I'm so sorry, here I am worrying about something that has nothing to do with me. When I should be giving you every bit of my attention." She whispered.

Before I could answer she captured my lips in a desired kiss. She turned her body and gently pushed me back against the bed and crawled on top off me never breaking our kisses.

I moaned into her mouth at just the taste of her, I felt my body ache for her. She gripped my t-shirt as her tongue roamed my mouth, usually I would be in total control but this time it was different and I liked it.

My hands traveled up the back of her thighs onto her bum, I tightened my grasp on it with every kiss. She whimpered against my lips, creating a smile on my face.

I moaned as she grinded against me, just as everything was about to get even hotter the phone rang. I tried to hold her in place so she wouldn't interrupt our lustful play, but of course she had to answer it. I cursed under my breath while she picked up the phone.

" Hi, yes this is Mrs. Orton, that's great thank you so much."

I smiled and shook my head when she answered to Mrs. Orton, she was so excited to be able to bear my name. I crept up behind her as she rambled on about the wedding plans, my hands roamed her body from behind, causing her to moan several times in her conversation which she covered as a cough. She hung up the phone and spun around to face me, as I propped myself up on my elbow while laying back across the bed.

" You are such a jerk!" She said with a wide smile as she tossed a pillow at my face.

" What? You're the one who had to stop it the first time, I was just continuing it." I replied through laughter.

She giggled and climbed back on the " Guess who that was? It was the wedding coordinator to tell me that she got the Tommy Garden for the reception!" She explained with a wide grin.

"OMG!! That's Great, now let my in your shirt!" I said in a fake cheerleader voice while clapping my hands.

"Stop it! You know this is important, and seriously! Down boy." she replied through giggles. She crawled back on top off me and was just about to kiss me when there was a loud knock on the door, following some jackass barging in the room. We both looked over, there John was pacing the floor like some dog.

"Great timing John! Come on God all I wanna do is get some' is that too much to ask?" I shouted to the ceiling. Ashley swatted at my chest and sat up on my lap.

"John, what's the matter?" Ashley asked with deep concern.

"I don't know what I did. She called me pathetic, what's with her?" He questioned.

" What? What did she say?" she confused.

"That's all she said, then she left. We were fine, we were hanging out and having fun then she just goes psycho." John continued.

" I'll try to talk to her ok? Maybe there is something bugging her that she doesn't want to tell you, I'll meet up with her during the show, I don't think she has a match. Ok? So please come down, you know I hate seeing you like this." Ash' tried to convince him.

He nodded variously, I leaned up, laid my chin on her shoulder to join the conversation. "Maybe she's trying to get you jealous, maybe she found out Adam is your enemy and wanted to torment you or something." I suggested.

Ashley gave me a sharp look and rolled her eyes.

" Why would she want to do that? What would she be mad about?" He asked with worried eyes.

" Nothing, she is just acting out and I will find out. Meanwhile you guys want to go to the pool? We don't have to go back to the arena for awhile." Ashley proposed.

My mouth water at just the thought of her in her tiny bikini, she obviously knew what I was thinking , she slapped my arm, got off my lap and strutted in to the bathroom.

John plopped down on the mattress , staring at the floor with a hurt expression.

"Come on dude, it's not like you were with her, and if you want to be then I'm sure the thing with Edge won't last long." I reassured him.

"RANDAL KEITH!" Ash called from the closed bathroom door.

I winced at the formal name, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Coming Dear." I replied with a smile.

I slipped through the door to almost have a heart attack, there she stood with nothin but the world's tiniest zebra printed bikini on.

" Now you listen here Mr. Orton, I'm trying to boost his attitude and you're out there still talking about it. Distract him, talk about the game or something, I heard the Steelers whooped the Bengals, so talk about something else." She stated in her most stern voice, whenever she tried to be 'mean' her Georgia accent came out, and damn do I love hearing it.

I nodded with a smile as I tried to hold back some laughter.

She walked closer and leaned up to what I thought kiss me but she ran her tongue over my lips which teased me to no end. She pushed me out the door and told us to head down to the pool and she would be there in a few minutes. I opened the gate to see many familiar WWE faces chilling at the pool.

" So dude did u see that game? The Steelers slaughtered the Bengals! Ash' was pretty excited, she loves the Steelers." I tried to persuade him into a healthy conversation.

" Yeah, I did see that game, it was awesome, Polamalu had a good game!" He replied with a smile, I saw his gaze turn to the front gate of the pool. I clenched my jaw, there in her tiny bikini was Ash' walking towards us. I looked back at John and through a hard punch to his arm, I hated when guys other then me stared at her, she was mine.

" OW!" John shouted.

" What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his arm.

" Put your eyes back in your head before I knock your head off entirely!" I threatened.

" What's with you?" He asked with attitude.

"You know I hate it when guys stare at her, and I defiantly ain't fine with you staring at her!" I whispered with narrowed eyes.

" Hey boys, why ain't ya'll in the water?" Ash' asked when she found her way over.

" Why aren't you?" I asked with a smile.

She gave me a confused look then squealed when I playfully speared her into the water.

" RANDY ORTON!!" She shouted as she came up for air.

"ASHLEY ORTON!!" I shouted back at her with a huge grin.

**Ashley's POV: **

I feel so guilty, here I am with a great relationship, about to marry the man I'm in love with and there John is worry himself sick over something that he can't control.

I had to talk to her, she was ruining him. I pushed past sweaty wrestlers through the hallway in the direction of her room, that she shared with Maryse.

I was just about to turn the corner when familiar hands wrapped around my hips. He pulled me hard against his chest with a wicked smirk.

" Where are you going?" He asked as he studied my low cut RKO shirt.

" To talk to Ella, straighten some stuff out." I answered while I brushed my exposed cleavage against his chest, provoking him.

" You have a match next, you better get going." I reminded him.

"I'll have a prize when you come back." I hinted seductively.

He curled his lip with a low snarl as he tightened his grip on my waist. He looked so damn Sexy, I wanted him right then.

He reluctantly let me go when a stage manager called for him, I gave his ass a slap as he walked away, he turned around with a lustful stare.

I knocked on Ella's door and to my luck she answered and she was alone.

"Ella I have to talk to you about something." I started.

" So talk," She replied.

" What's going on, why are you blowing off John and hanging with Adam?" I asked.

" Why is that any of your business?" She sassed.

" Because I'm worried about you Ella, he's not a good guy." I stated.

" Oh, and you're so Holy?" She spat, raising her voice.

" What? What did I do?" I asked unsure of what she was talking about.

" You and John, what happened with that, huh?" She questioned with hate.

My heart sunk, I didn't want to talk about it. " It's not important." I answered.

"Oh, here we go, what's the matter Ash' afraid to admit that you actually got dumped for once?!" She shouted.

I snapped I couldn't take her ridicule anymore.

"HE CHEATED!! IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCK"N WANTED TO HEAR!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

She went quiet and just stared. " Yea, He FUCK"N cheated on ME with TORRIE WILSON!! IN OUR OWN HOUSE!!" I screamed as tears began to stream down my face.

I stormed out the door in a slow pace once I got in the hallway so no one would think anything was wrong. I went straight for the our locker room and started to fix myself up, I didn't want Randy to see me like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, PLZ REVIEW!! WWEROCKZ will be doing the next chapter!! =D**


	6. Fuel to the Fire

**Screwed Up **

**The first half of this story is back in time when Ashley and John were together, I figured you would want to know about it. I was going to put it in Italics but it was blurring and weird, So anyway Enjoy!!! This chapter was inspired by the new song Set Fire To The Third Bar by Snow Patrol!!!!****

* * *

**

She opened the door and set down her bags, she stretched her arms with a sigh after a long day of shopping with the girls.

" John, Johnnn, Where are you Baby?" She called out .

She heard some creaking coming from upstairs and figured he didn't realize she was home. She jogged up the stairs and walked down the hall to their bedroom.

" John, I'm Hom…." She trailed off when she opened the door, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, there he was in their bed with Torrie Wilson.

" Ashley, What are you doing home?" He panted as he clutched the sheet to his chest.

She could feel the tears weld in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her silver cross necklace that she'd forgotten, she padded out of the room, she felt like someone had hit her in the stomach with a baseball bat.

John ripped the sheet off the bed and ran down the stairs after her.

"ASHLEY!" He yelled as he came down the stairs.

"WAIT!!" He continued as he followed her out the door.

" Ash' please." He pleaded into the rainy sky.

She turned around and simply stared at him.

" Baby' I made a mistake, can we talk about this?" He asked.

She walked up the porch steps and over to the porch swing, he stood watching her unsure of what she was going to do. She turned towards him, making sure to keep her distance.

"Lets get one thing straight, from now on I'm not your Baby. Another thing is, this wasn't a mistake it was a choice and you pursued it." She finally spoke.

She looked down and held the cross between her fingers and closed her eyes.

" You know what this cross means to me? It means a lot. Cause' my mom gave it to me for my birthday, right before her and dad got the divorce and ever since then, when she would beat the life out of me I would hold this cross and pray that I would get my old mom back." She moved closer to him, she looked up at him, seeing the fear in his eyes.

He feared what she would say next.

" I, um, guess I can't do that with you, John I can't undo what you've done. Do you understand that you've set fire to our relationship, you'll never get it back, I hope she was worth it. Cause' John Felix Anthony Cena I will **Never** forgive you." She stated with bitterness.

She jogged down the steps and out to her car.

He watched as she drove away, never to lay down in his arms again, never to kiss his lips and never to love him again. He sat down on the porch swing and felt his breath quicken, tears streamed down his face and his heart ache with agony.

She didn't drive for long, she felt herself not being able to breath because of the piercing pain her heart was feeling. She pulled over and swung her door open, she ran out into the mossy woods that lined the banks.

Tears streamed down her face with every stride, she tripped a little and leaned against a wet tree, she crouched down against the cold ground.

He had gotten a phone call from Maria as he exited the gym showers.

"Hey, what's up?" He answered.

" She's GONE! No One has seen her! Her and John broke up and no one has seen or heard from her!" Maria exclaimed into the phone with worry.

" Maria, slow down! What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Ashley! She's GONE! She's LOST!!" Maria repeated.

Randy felt his heart sink, " Okay Maria, It's going to be alright. I'll find her, just keep calling around." He explained before he hung up.

" Don't worry Ash, I'll find you." He whispered to himself. He drove around for hours, asking and calling, but nothing.

"Where are you Ash' ?" He questioned out loud.

Just when he thought he lost all hope he came across her Land Rover parked aside the road. He immediately stopped and ran over to her car but found nothing.

" ASHELY!!" He echoed into the woods.

He looked down and in the mud was what was left of a footprint, he followed them deep into the woods. And soon enough he found her leaning against the tree, covered in mud and shivering.

"ASH!" He yelled, but she didn't respond. He ran over to her and knelt down, he lightly touched her cheek and to her neck to check her pulse. He felt a steady heartbeat.

" Ashley" He whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes, unsure of where she was.

" Randy" She murmured.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, she locked her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck.

He carried her into his apartment and laid her down onto the bed, she slowly sat up and looked around.

"Randy…." She whispered huskily.

He kneeled down in front of her giving her his full attention.

" I'm sorry you had to come play babysitter, you have your own life and I shouldn't be getting in the way." She apologized.

"Ash, don't apologize, this wasn't your fault and as far as I'm concerned you are my life." He replied as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

He grabbed some clothes and towels, "You want to get a bath? You'll feel better." He persuaded her. She got up and followed him into the bathroom.

He opened the screen door and headed back up the stairs slowly. He opened the door and walked over to the bed.

" So Daddy, what do you wanna do now?" Torrie asked seductively.

Instead of seeing Torrie sitting there in skimpy lingerie he saw Ashley and their previous lovemaking that happened so many times in that bed. When he finally realized it was Torrie he was angered that she was in his and Ashley's bed.

"Get Out." He replied.

" What?" she asked with confusion.

" GET OUT!" He yelled again as he picked up her clothes and threw them out into the hallway.

He sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his head, he heard the front door slam and sighed with relief. He felt his life crumble in a mere hour.

**PRESENT DAY:**

She tossed and turned in her sleep, that day replayed over and over again in her head as she slept. She woke as tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. She wiped her cheek and felt the cold silver against her skin of her engagement ring.

She pulled away and admired it as it brought the day she fell in love with the man that came to mind every time she looked at the ring. She glanced over at him and smiled through her tears, she rolled over and cuddled in his warm chest.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her in his sleep, he smiled and whispered " I Love you. Baby."

She kissed his shoulder and replied " I Love you." She slowly drifted off to sleep again.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**!!! The alarm echoed as it rang 7:30. He rolled over onto her and stretched across, hitting the snooze button.

"MMMHH! Ugh!" He grunted as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as the sun showed through the window.

"Baby…." He said huskily as he reached over and rubbed her thigh.

"Mmmhh…" She groaned. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at him.

"I know, but we have to go he wants to have a 'Special' meeting." He stated as he read her expression.

She sat up and ran a hand through her blonde curls with a sigh as she looked around the room for something to wear. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

She searched around for her blue and white sweater when her phone bellowed the very popular Katy Perry's Waking Up in Vegas and almost scared her to death.

She picked it up but hit the end button when the screen read Bella. She brushed her teeth and searched for her sweater, finally finding it under a mass of clothes.

"Hey Babe, where's my red polo shirt?" Randy asked as he stood in the doorway, all natural.

She looked up and burst into laughter " It's, um, on the chair over there." She replied through laughter.

"What? You like the view don't you?" He stated with a grin as he swayed his hips.

" Yup, that's exactly what I want to see at 7 o'clock in the morn'n" She giggled.

She stood up and peeled off her t-shirt throwing it randomly on the floor, he admired her beauty from a far.

She clipped her bra on and slipped on her sweater, loving the feeling of the soft material against her skin. She strutted over to him and gave him a quick kiss before bouncing into the bathroom with a giggle.

She shivered as the breeze grazed her neck, he wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her into his chest as he kissed her hair.

He opened the door and they both made their way to the conference room hand in hand, Ashley was the envy of many divas. She took a seat between Randy and Maria waiting for the rest of the WWE Superstars to arrive.

" So, how did the talk with Ella go?" Maria asked.

Ashley simply shook her head as she took a sip of Randy's water.

" I don't want to talk about." She replied blankly.

Randy noticed the change in her attitude since last night, she was usually so energetic but now she was so dull and depressed.

He knew he'd have to find out what was said between Ashley and Ella. Maria and Ash' were talking until Ella entered the room they both fell silent. Randy could feel the tension rising, he reached over and held Ashley's hand trying to distract her with conversation.

John entered the room and Randy instantly felt Ashley stiffen, John took a seat next to Maria and greeted each of them with a smile, though Ashley wouldn't meet his gaze.

The meeting soon started and was quite boring to all of them, after about an hour of boringness they were dismissed, except for Randy, Ashley and John.

"I would like to propose a storyline." Mr. McMahon started.

" I am aware that there will be a wedding, Congratulations. And that is what I want tot talk about, I propose that Randy and Ashley will announce your engagement to the world. All is happy except for Mr. Cena, who will through out the weeks try to win over Miss. Massaro, or should I say Mrs. Orton, there will be backstage segments as well as in the ring. Oh and a kiss, between Cena and Ashley, I think this will create a great reaction from the crowd if we bring some romantic drama to the ring." Mr. McMahon explained as he paced the room.

John smiled at the news, Randy didn't really care but when he looked at the expression on Ashley's face he was concerned.

She was pale and her breathing quickened, she would have to kiss John! She hadn't been intimately close with him in 3 years, she was frightened at the possibility of there being any feelings she still had for John to exploded and ruin her chance with Randy.

"Is everyone okay with this?" Mr. McMahon asked.

John nodded vigorously.

Randy held Ashley's hand "Ash' how do you feel about this?" Randy whispered.

Ashley didn't know what to do so she just slowly nodded her head before asking to be excused.

She felt herself start to hyperventilate, she jogged down an empty hallway and slid down onto the floor, trying to get a hold of herself.

She couldn't believe she would have play along with John when he would flirt with her backstage and even worse she would have to have physical contact with him , her head was spinning as she flashed backed to the times she had with John.

She knew Randy would be looking for her so she pulled herself together and fixed her makeup, she stood up and made her way down to the conference room hallway. She spotted Randy pacing the hallway, she purposely made her heels click loudly against the floor to get his attention.

" Hey! Where did you go?" He questioned as he jogged over to her with a concerned look.

"Oh, sorry I was in the bathroom. My stomach started to hurt, I think it was that bagel I ate." She lied as she held her stomach.

"Oh, okay, well we better go we have a early flight tomorrow and you know it's gonna take forever to get all our stuff out of that hotel room." He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her.

She moaned at the warmth of his mouth, she had almost forgotten what it was like to kiss him for she was busy worrying about the kiss she would have to share with John.

"Hey, by the sound of that we might be doing something more than cleaning in that hotel room." He joked with a smile.

"Shut up!" She replied with a giggle.

"Come on, and don't worry about that story." He stated with a sigh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at him, how could he have known she was worried about that? He truly knew everything about her.

"I Love You." She whispered as she kissed his hand.

**LATER that night on RAW:**

He walked into catering and sat down to adjust his sneakers, she spotted him and made her way over to his table.

" Hey Cutie." She greeted seductively.

" 'Sup Ella" He replied as he cracked his neck.

She rolled her eyes and remarked " So I heard some past news that you failed to mention to me."

" What? What 'News'" He asked with a confused smile.

" About you and Ashley, how come you never mentioned it?" She questioned.

He sensed some hostility in her question.

" What? Why would I tell you about that? Who did you talk to?" He retorted with subtle anger.

"I went right to the source, Ashley and she told or rather yelled it at me, what you did and everything." She spat back arrogantly.

" Why? Why would you bring that up? No wonder she 's freak'n about doing this storyline with me!" He exclaimed.

" What storyline?" Ella replied with frustration.

" Do you know what this is doing to her? She is going to breakdown, why would you bring up one of the toughest times in her life? You are so selfish!" He panted as he thought of Ashley and her actions earlier.

"I'm selfish?!" She shouted.

He ignored her and made his way out of catering to go find Ashley. He barged into the Orton's locker room with concern.

" Ash!" He bellowed as he stood in the doorway.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Randy asked when he saw that distressed look on his friend's face.

"Yeah?" She replied as she walked out of the bathroom, fixing her shirt.

" I am so sorry, I had no idea she asked you about that. I just found out, she told me when I was in catering." He explained.

" What? Who are you talking about?" Ashley wondered.

" Ella! She asked you about us and she told me what you said and everything." He answered.

" Oh." She murmured as she took a seat next to Randy.

" Is that's what has you like this?" Randy announced.

"No, I'm fine. Me and Ella had a discussion and it got out of control. That's all." Ashley informed with a hard swallow as she felt tears weld.

" I'm going to talk to her, set her straight." Randy stated with irritation.

"No, Randy! Don't make this a big deal." Ashley tried to calm him.

"Ashley. I'll be back, you finish getting ready for our match, understand?" He replied with authority.

Ashley nodded and sat back down with a sigh, John silently took a seat next to her. "Ash.." He whispered.

" John, I'm fine, now look what's started. He's going get really mad and end up getting himself suspended or something." She breathed out.

"Talk to me, you've been keeping this bottled up for too long, you're going to explode." He tried to convince her.

"John, I don't want to talk to you about it, ok? I'm tired I don't want to open that up again, her asking about was enough and I'm not about to open that wound up again with you. I'm happy, I'm about marry Randy, who I Love so much and I want to focus on my wedding and my life with him, not spending my time talking about something that is in past and we can't fix, I'm finally getting over. So no I won't talk to you about it, I have to get ready for my match." She answered with a heavy sigh.

He nodded slowly and got up, making his way to his own locker room. Ashley felt the tears pool in her eyes but refused to let them out, she brushed them away and continued to get dressed.

He pounded on her door ,she finally answered wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She smiled at his appearance, he stormed in without taking notice to her half naked body.

" Listen, Ashley is very important to me and I hate seeing her in this much of a emotion distress, she doesn't deserve this. Why do you always mess with her, I mean I know you hate me but why do hate her? She's your friend, unless you straighten up and actually be her friend instead of acting like a Bitch, I want you to stay away from her." He clarified as he paced the room.

" Whatever, I don't really care. She's not what I want." Ella replied as she eyed his muscular body with lust.

"I don't care what you want, just stay away from her." He reminded as he made his way for the door.

She grabbed his arm and thrust herself onto him, pushing him against the door.

"EW! What are you doing? Are you HIGH?!" He exclaimed with discussed as he pushed her off his chest and exited the door.

" Ugh! People these days!" He muttered as he walked down the corridor to his room.

" Babe?" He yelled as he opened the door.

"Hey" She greeted with a smile.

"How did it go? You didn't kill her did you?" She questioned with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, unfortunately." He said with a smile.

" Stop!" She giggled as she inched her face closer to his.

He brushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss, he locked an arm under her bum and carried her over to the couch where they remained until they were called for their first match as a couple.

Randy's music echoed through the speakers as they both made their way out to the ring.

The crowd roared with excitement at the sight of the two together. Randy opened the roped for her and in return she turned her back to him and bent over to slip into the ring, giving him a full view of her bottom, he made a sexy face and looked at the crowd.

The match started and was well underway until Candice distracted the referee and out of nowhere Ella showed up and speared Ashley's left leg from behind, Ella then blew a kiss to Randy and slid back out of the ring.

Ashley screamed out in agony as Candice took this as an advantage and completed several moves on Ashley's leg.

Ashley felt her adrenaline rush as she limped across the ring at Candice, the brunette started to talk trash, Ashley grinned with frustration and turned around as if to say something to the crowd. Ashley delivered an RKO perfectly to the surprised Candice, the crowd cheered when Ashley pinned Candice for the win.

Randy ran to Ashley's aid as she held her knee in pain.

" Ash are you ok?" He questioned.

" Yeah, I'm fine, I just need an icepack." She replied with weak smile.

"Where did that RKO come from?" He asked with amazement.

" Well, I've learned from the best." She remarked as he helped her up.

He held up their hands in victory. He glanced over at her with a smile and leaned closer to her. Their lips touched and crowd went crazy, he held her chin with one last kiss before helping her exit the ring and into the doctor's office.

"Randy, stop worrying, I'm not going to die!" She assured him with a smile as she limped into the hotel room.

" But he said-" Randy wined.

" No! I'm fine, all it is a sprained knee, ok?" She said with a smile.

He huffed and set down their duffle bag, he helped her onto the bed.

" And don't say anything about or to Ella, got it? Just ignore her." She stated as she tried to get her shoes off.

"Fine! And um, do you need some help?" He asked as he watched her struggle to reach her shoe.

"Yes." She sighed in defeat.

" Dr. Randy at your assist." He tried to look sophisticated as he took on his 'doctor' look.

"Oh, yes Dr. Randy I need your help. Since I can't undress myself I'm going to need all of your help." She stated seductively as she leaned back against the bad on her elbows.

" Oh, um, yes patient Ashley I see you have something else as well that you need help with I believe it's in the lower panty area." He replied with a kinky smile.

She licked her lips and wiggled her finger for him to come over.

They expressed their love to each other the way they did very often, forgetting about their earlier problems, especially Ella.

**What is going on with Ella? And what will happen with the story line??? Find out next time!!**** PLZ REVIEW!! THANX!**


	7. Twisted

**Screwed Up **

**IM SOOO SRRY! PLZ FORGIVE ME, HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT! =D**

**PS: NOTICE THE DIALECT ASHLEY USES, SHE SHORTENS ALOT OF WORDS CUZ' OF HER ACCENT!**

* * *

"Oh GOD YES! ASHELY!" I bellowed.

"ASHLEY?" She raised her head up quickly.

"Um, oh-" I stammered, looking for the right words.

"That's the SECOND time! I'm done!" She yelled with frustration as she got up and collected her clothes.

" No, Baby I'm sorry, Kelly! I didn't-" I called after her trying to keep the sheet skirt I wore on, with a sigh I retreated back to bed.

"You're killin' me Georgia." I whispered into the darkness.

Morning came slowly and I forced myself to get up and get a shower. Anymore I tried to find stuff to keep me busy and even a reason to get out of bed in the morning.

My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of several knocks, I made my way to the door with curiosity of who it could possibly be. A lump formed in my throat at the sight before me, there stood Ashley in a very short pair of overalls and a tight t-shirt.

" Morin'n Johnny!" She greeted.

"Go-od Morning" I stuttered.

She entered the room with a huge smile, she had something on her mind.

" Oooo, look who's only in a towel!" She giggled as she took a seat cross legged on my messy bed.

" I, um, wasn't expecting company, I'll-" I tried to recover.

"I was just kidd'n, I'm not company you're fine." She replied.

"Where's Randy?" I asked.

"Gettin a shower, I told him I wanted to come over and see you." She stated as she stared up at me with big eyes.

"Oh, and he was ok with that? I'm surprised he even lets you near me." I mumbled as I rubbed my neck.

"What? Is that what you think, John just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you. You'll always be my Johnny, and Randy's protective of me because he doesn't want to see me get hurt so he stops things that he thinks will hurt me in the future. And John you won't forget me will you?" She explained.

"Are you crazy, I could never forget you. I understand that you love Randy, it's just hard for me, cause I still-" I was cut off when the door swung open and in came Maria.

"Hey, 'Ria what's up?" Ashley smiled.

"I was look'n for you and Randy said you were over here, did you ask him yet?"

" Ask me what?" I asked.

" Well, Randy, Maria and me were going to go shopping since we have the day off and stuff and we were wondering if you would want to go with us to the mall, unless you already have plans." Ashley said as she sat up on the bed.

" Um, no I'm not doing anything so yeah I can go." I answered.

"Awesome!" Ashley exclaimed.

" Hun, you probably should get back to Randy, you know he can't go a second with out you." Maria convinced her.

" Yeah, I guess. Bye J" She replied giggling.

After she left Maria turned to me with a serious expression.

" John, I need to talk to you. I see the way you look at her, and I know what you're thinking. Don't' you dare try to ruin this for her, this is the happiest I've seen her in awhile. So she is going to marry Randy and be happy. If you really love her then you'll let her go and be happy for her."Maria clarified.

I was crushed I didn't know what to say, I understood what she was saying Ashley really was happy and I couldn't help that there was this part of me that wanted to ruin their relationship and I had my chance to, with the storyline Mr. McMahon set up.

"Um, of course, I'm happy for her I really am." I lied.

"Well, that's good, maybe you should talk to Ella. She's not doing to well either, last night I saw her and Edge together, he's not good for her and she won't listen to me and Ashley and her aren't speaking so maybe you can get her to listen, please." She continued.

" Sure, I guess, hopefully she'll listen to me." I replied.

" Well I'll see you later, bye" She stated before she left.

"UHG! Why does everything have to be so complicated?" I shouted as I walked back into the bathroom.

**Randy's POV: **

"Whenever, wherever we'll learn to be together I'll be there and You'll be near.. Ugh! Ash' now you have that stupid song stuck in my head!" I bellowed as I hummed Shakira's song Whenever Where ever.

" Sorry Hun, but it's a catching song." She giggled from the passenger seat.

I lightly turned the radio on to try to get the song out of my head.

" So, John I've noticed that Sheamus guy has been bothering you." I stated.

" Yeah I know, he's been a real pain in the ass, I have no idea what his problem is." He replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry Johnny if you have to fight him you'll kick his ass, for sure." Ashley comforted him.

" Thanks Ash', so um is there anything specific you girls are looking for?" John asked. Maria and Ashley looked at each other with a smile.

"Bathing suits!" They both said in unison.

"My favorite! What 'bout you John?" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Same Man!" He replied giving me a hard high-five.

The two girls both shook their heads as we made some dirty jokes before heading into the mall.

"Oh My Gosh! Maria look at this one!" Ashley shouted as she picked up a camouflage bikini.

" OMG! That would look amazing on you, you have to try it on." Maria replied.

" Well if I try this one on you HAVE to try this one on!" Ashley insisted as she held a pink bikini with black skulls.

" Ok!" Maria squealed.

" Well dude looks like it's just you and me. Come on, lets take a seat over there." I suggested as I walked over to a couple of chairs.

" So what's on you're mind, Mr. Cena?" I chuckled.

" Not much, just been gett'n by, try'n to stay out of the drama." He replied taking off his hat with a sigh.

"Yeah, I understand what you're say'n, what's up Man? You're not your jokester self, something's botherin' you." I remarked with concern.

" Dude, it's like there's something that's always on my mind but I can't figure it out, and then Maria wants me to talk to Ella 'cause she's been hanging out with Edge." He explained.

"God, Ella messes up everything, I told her to stay away from Ashley." I confessed with pride.

" Well I understand that but I didn't even get a chance to really get to know her before she started act'n psycho!" He vented.

"I like her, we've been on a couple dates and I didn't wanna tell you 'cause I know you don't like her, but everything was going great until she found out about Ash' and me and so I guess she is getting 'revenge' " He continued.

Just then Ashley walked out in a tiny bikini and all the blood rushed to a certain part of my body.

" John look away!" I exclaimed as I covered his eyes dramatically as I laughed when he fell out of the chair.

"What?" He yelled with laughter.

Ashley giggled and did a small twirl, showing off the tiny garment.

I gulp as soon as I saw her, the material hugged every curve of her hips and the top emphasized the size of her chest more than anything.

" Hot Damn! Don't you look sexy!" I cheered with a smile as I walked up to her.

" Thank you, Oooo, Randy where are we going?" She replied when I backed her into the corner of the dressing room, closing the door behind me.

"_Randy.." _She moaned softly as I kissed her neck.

I hugged her body tighter with lust, I couldn't control myself when I was around her, I was like an animal.

"Where'd you guys go?" Maria called out.

"In-in here!" Ashley managed to choke out as she gripped my arm.

"We'll finish this when we get home.." I assured her as I kissed her ear softly.

She simply nodded and began to get re-dressed, I had to remove myself or I defiantly wouldn't have been able to control myself if I saw her completely natural. I slipped out and there Maria was in a tiny bikini as well, look'n just as hot.

" John you look like your eyes are going to pop out." I remarked when I saw his expression.

" Well she looks good, I mean I can't resist a girl in a tiny bikini, now can you?" He replied with a high-five and a smile.

"Maria you HAVE to buy that one, your boobs look amazing!" Ashley exclaimed once she saw her friend.

" Why thank you." Maria answer as she lightly puffed out her chest.

After several other stores and after caring what seemed like 50 bags to the car we were headed back to the hotel.

"See ya, John I'll text you later maybe we can all go out tonight." I suggested as Ashley struggled to open the door.

" Girl, seriously, you should be a master at this by now. Here let me do it, I'll show" I instructed.

She giggled and stumbled into the room after I properly opened the door.

"Well maybe I can make up for my mistake with this." She stated.

I turned to face her and there she was standing on her knees on the bed, she practically ripped off her shirt to show me her new black lace bra. I wiggled my eyebrows and made my way over to the bed eagerly.

"Well we'll have to see, I may just have to teach you a lesson." I whispered seductively as I crawled onto her the bed, pushing her hard against the mattress.

**John's POV:**

I whistled lightly as I made my way to my room, I turned the corner and was met by Ella.

" Oh hey, what's up?" I greeted as nice as possible.

" Nothin' much just taking a walk." She replied quietly.

" Listen Ella, I really don't feel like fighting anymore, I don't like this awkwardness between us." I explained.

"You act like this is my fault, I didn't do anything except ask about your past and it supposable started a war and I really don't feel like getting blamed for something I didn't do-" She was cut off.

I slipped a hand behind her neck and collided my lips with hers, slowly our lips moved in sync. I backed her up against the wall never breaking our lips apart, she moaned softly into my mouth and I could feel my heart pulsating quickly from the erotic sound.

"John…" She whispered seductively as she tightened her grip on the back of my neck as I kissed my way down to her soft skin.

"I want you…" She moaned loudly.

I picked her up and carried her off to my room with anticipation. Once we got in the room our moans only grew louder as we made love and it was the first time I didn't think of Ashley.

**Ashley's POV:**

My stomach churned at just the thought of the storyline, tonight would be the first night of the 'relationship' between me and John, Randy and I had already announced that we were married and it created a positive response. I fixed my top in the mirror with a sigh and just as I felt a sharp stomach pain Randy walked in with a wide smile.

" Hey Cutie, what are you all smiles for?" I asked as he walked towards me.

" Kiss me." He stated.

Slightly confuse I looked up at him with a crooked smile. He moved closer, inching his face down to mine, I was just a little confused at the randomness of his actions. I couldn't refuse him, my body would ache for him just when he would walk in a room. I touched my lips to his slowly then I could feel the passion fill into it, I slipped a hand behind his neck deepening the kiss even more.

"Fuck Yes." He groaned into my lips.

Even though it was kind of strange for Randy to be acting this way, it was like a whole different guy, it turned me on so much. My tongue slipped into his mouth with ease, he moaned loudly, I could feel the bulge of him against my thigh. Though Randy distracted me most of the night with his devilish play but I couldn't control my nerves when I thought of the up coming segment.

I walked down the hallway into the open equipment hall where I was suppose to meet John. I took a seat on a large blue container, I shivered as the quietness settled, then John popped out of nowhere from around the corner wearing a huge goofy smile.

"Hey, you ready?…Are you ok?" I asked as I touched his shoulder and studied his face.

" What? Oh yeah perfectly fine actually I'm great!" He replied with a peppy jolt.

"Okkk, well we'll just have to wait here until the camera crew gets here." I drew out with a sigh.

In the scene the cameras where suppose to catch me and John heavily flirting with each other then Randy was suppose to step in and lead me out. Before I could catch my breath we were filming and John was playing his charm heavily.

"Hey, Cutie, what are you doin' back here all alone?" He questioned, taking a step closer.

"Just wait'n around. But I guess I ain't alone anymore, now am I ?" I purred as I danced my hand up his muscular arm.

I felt him shiver under my touch and couldn't help but smile, our lips were close and just when I was about to get lost in his deep baby blue eyes Randy burst threw wearing a heated expression.

"Hey! Cena why don't you back off?" Randy raged as he stared John down with disgust.

" Look like she wasn't protestin-" John tried to reply.

" I don't have time for people like you, I'm the Legend Killer and I guess you have all the time in the world since I took this from you." Randy spat as he patted the shiny WWE belt that rested on his shoulder.

" You know what-" John began as he took a step forward, now their foreheads were touching as they stared each other down.

"Okkk boys there is no need to fight now, you can take out your anger in the ring. Now come on Baby we have to finish something that we started early. " I settled seductively.

I took Randy's hand and led him down the hall and then turned around to blow John a kiss and a wink.

Afterwards I realized how easy it was to act that I liked John more than a friend, that could be a bad thing or maybe even a good thing.

**No One's POV:**

She watched the screen in disbelief as his face turned red and he turned and gave a hard right kick to the head of the official on the floor. He stumbled backward in disbelief of his actions, he fled the ring to backstage as he watched the paramedics flood the ring, aiding the unconscious man.

She was startled when she heard the door slam with a loud bang. She took her eyes off the screen to be faced with a red faced, panicked Randy. He sunk back against the door as he panted, they sat in silence until a burst of rage took over him and he grabbed a chair and threw it hard against the wall.

He beat his hands against the wall in anger, She walked over to him with caution not wanting to startle him.

" Randy…Randy look at me." He refused to look up, she placed both hands on either side of his face slowly.

He stared into her eyes for some time before he collapsed with exhaustion. She helped him over to the couch, he leaned onto her with a tight grip, he buried his face hard into her neck as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"Shhh.." Ashley comforted.

Even though this was a confusing, out of control situation Ashley handled it well, she had noticed that Randy had been freaking out more often but this one was the worse one yet.

**Ella's locker room:**

She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail before she slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"See ya Ella" Maryse stated as she headed home for the night.

Ella waved lightly and in the silence Ella couldn't help but think of Ashley, she missed her but was too stubborn to admit it, just as she was about to go apologize to her best friend John came in.

" Hey, don't we look Sexy." He complimented as he admired her curvy figure.

"Shut Up, I'm wearing sweat pants for goodness sake!" Ella argued with a smile.

"Yes but you wear them so nicely." He smiled, the smile that showed those dimples that Ella couldn't resist.

"Shhh, just kiss me." She insisted seductively, John raised an eyebrow before he dove into a fiery kiss.

"Come on lets go, I'm tired and I know you are too." Ella whispered as she took his hand and led him out the door.

As they made their way down the corridor Ashley rushed past them with her head down, Ella couldn't resist it anymore, she called after Ashley with hopes of a reply. Ashley turned around at the sound of her name but quickly turned around once she saw Ella.

"Hey! Get back here, I want to tell you something!" Ella shouted.

"What?" Ashley asked bitterly.

" I wanted to apologize, for everything, it wasn't right how I went about it." Ella stated sincerely.

"Oh..well it's ok, I um, forgive you." Ashley replied slowly.

"Ok! Well I'll text you later, bye." Ella answered cheerfully, she rejoined John with a wide grin.

Ashley was taken back by her sincere apology and decided to go outside for some fresh air.

"Ohhh, what's happening to you Randy?" She whispered into the wind as she inhaled deeply and thought about her troubled boyfriend, soon to be husband.

* * *

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT RANDY'S WEIRD BEHAVOR AND WHATS UP WITH JOHN AND ELLA ! THANX!


End file.
